1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a hanging-type detachable lamp shade and light bulb assembly structure having an insulator sleeve at the bottom section and a light bulb unit in the interior section, wherein the lamp shade has a center ring at the mid-point of its diameter and, furthermore, an opening is formed in the center ring from a through-hole and towards its circumferential edge that accommodates the insertion of a power cord and a collar projects downward vertically from the centered annular edge of the through-hole of the center ring; furthermore, a heat dissipation space is left in between an insulator sleeve and a light bulb unit that serves as a buffer that reduces the interior temperature of the lamp shade; as such, when the lamp shade body is swayed leftward and rightward by an external force, high-temperature contact between the lamp shade and the light bulb that results in surface blackening or burning is prevented and, furthermore, the lamp shade is removable for replacement and cleaning.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hanging-type lamp shade assembly structure, referring to FIG. 1, is comprised of a hanging-type lamp shade 1 suspended from the bottom of a power cord L and a light bulb 5 connected to a power source; the top wire 11 of the lamp shade 1 has bracing rods 111 extending from its circumferential edge to the center and a center ring 113 disposed at its mid-diameter point, which thereby constitutes the said hanging-type lamp shade; however, since the said hanging-type lamp shade has structural flaws that have given rise to numerous practical shortcomings, manufacturers still await further improvement and refinement, with the drawbacks including the following examples that are provided for reference.
Since there is no locking or mounting structure on the threaded rod 51 section between the said lamp shade 1 and the light bulb unit 5, when the lamp shade is subjected to an external force (such as wind or other force) and is swayed leftward and rightward, only the lamp shade 1 swings and the light bulb unit 5 does not move along with the lamp shade 1, easily resulting in the light bulb unit 5 hitting its sides, with the high-temperature contact of the light bulb blackening or burning the lamp shade 1.
Furthermore, the assembly of the conventional lampshade involves first inserting the power cord L through the lamp shade 1 and then connecting the bottom end of the power cord L to the light bulb unit 5 such that after the lamp shade 1 and the light bulb unit 5 are assembled, the light bulb unit 3 cannot be removed from the interior section of the lamp shade 1; therefore, once the lamp shade is assembled, it cannot be replaced as necessary to satisfy user requirements of pattern and color and, furthermore, removal of the lamp shade 1 for cleaning is also not possible, all of which results in impractical utilization.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a hanging-type detachable lamp shade and light bulb assembly structure in which the lamp shade has a center ring at the mid-point of its diameter and, furthermore, an opening is formed from a through-hole in the center ring towards its circumferential edge that accommodates the insertion of a power cord; a collar projects downward vertically from the centered annular edge of the through-hole of the center ring such that the collar is around the periphery of a threaded rod, and an insulator sleeve and a light bulb unit are situated at the bottom end of the lamp shade and, furthermore, a washer is placed in between a heat sink jacket and the insulator sleeve, leaving an intervening space separating the two components that provides for the upward dissipation of heat from the light bulb and partial flow into the space, which serves as a buffer that reduces the interior temperature of the lamp shade; as such, the lamp shade is capable of moderating the high temperature of the light bulb and, furthermore, when the lamp shade body is subjected to an external force and is swayed leftward and rightward, high-temperature contact between the lamp shade and the light bulb that results in surface blackening or burning is prevented; moreover, the lamp shade can be removed for replacement or cleaning as necessary.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a hanging-type detachable lamp shade and light bulb assembly structure in which the power cord is directly inserted into the opening of the center ring and positioned in the through-hole of the center ring, with the heat sink jacket and light bulb unit mounted at the lower extent of the center ring, such that when the lamp shade is disassembled, it is only necessary to extract the power cord from the opening of the center ring to remove the lamp shade; as such, the lamp shade can be installed or removed as required by the user to change lamp shade pattern and color; furthermore, the lamp shade is easily removed for cleaning when dirty, the present invention thereby achieving practicality as well as convenience.